


Frustration

by OldMyth



Series: Puppyshipping ficlets [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, spirit gate 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Katsuya has his bright plans for the future but small, trivial things don't come out as he expected and that frustrates him.Prompt: WATERY
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Puppyshipping ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863727
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Frustration

“Do NOT say a word,” Katsuya huffed, already bothered and frustrated.

There was no excuse about what had happened. If he wanted to be a chef, he knows he should be able to make even the simplest things easy. Chefs are supposed to cook difficult dishes, make them look like art on the plate and make them taste like heaven in your mouth.

But here he was Katsuya, frustrated and angry and about to explode.

Still, he’s waiting for Kaiba to say something. To use his words to hurt or make fun of him, but that didn’t happen.

Instead, Kaiba looked at what was on the pot. Removing his tie, he went to get chopsticks and came back to begin eating what Katsuya had cooked.

“What are you doing, Seto?!”

His boyfriend turned to look at him, a slight frown on his eyebrows. 

“I’m eating what my boyfriend cooked for dinner.”

“It’s ruined!” He almost screeched as he ran to him, looking down at the watery noodles. They were simple noodles, but somehow Katsuya had ruined them with too much water.

“I will eat my boyfriend’s mistakes until he gets to be an excellent chef, and then, I’ll eat his exclusive food too and enjoy it.”

Katsuya’s eyes widened in surprise. His chest felt warm and his eyes teared up. He was so lost in his frustration and anger that he had completely forgotten how comprehensible Kaiba could be  _ only _ with him.

  
He stood behind him and wrapped his arms around him, mumbling a ‘ _ thank you _ ’ against his boyfriend’s back.


End file.
